


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader doesn’t think she is going to get to spend the Holidays with Sam but he surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

I put the bow on Sam’s last present and slid it under the tree. It was perfect! He was going to be so excited. I had heard all the stories he told me about those horrible Christmases he had as a child and I was going to make it right. He was going to see what a real Christmas was for once.

Just then my cell rang and it was Sam. "Hey baby! How far away are you?“

”(Y/N), I’m so sorry, I’m not going to make it, this case is a lot harder than we thought.“

"What?” my heart dropped, but I tried to keep it out of my voice. I knew what Sam did was important. Not too many girls can say their boyfriend saved the world.

“I know this was really important to you and you know I would be there if I could…” I could hear Dean’s radio in the background, blaring AC/DC.

“No, I know. It’s not like you’re going to a strip club. You’re saving people. I get it, I understand. Just be careful and I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.” I hung up and sat down on the floor. I stared at the white lights on the tree that had suddenly became blurry. I tried not to cry but I was so disappointed. Growing up my whole family always got together, ate until we were about to pop, and then opened presents. I was going to show Sam how a real Christmas was supposed to be and take him to meet my family tomorrow. Now he wasn’t going to make it. I sighed, wiped my eyes and tried to see the silver lining. At least he was okay…for now. Guess I better put the turkey in the fridge. I got up and started walking towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Who in the hell would be ringing my doorbell on Christmas Eve? I walked towards the door and saw a large figure silhouetted by my porch light. No way, could it be? I ran to the door and flung it open. Sam was standing there, arms open wide, a huge grin on his face and big red bow tied around his chest.

“Surprise! Merry Christmas!”

I stared at him, mouth wide open and then jumped in his arms.

He laughed and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed me.

I looked at him, grinning like an idiot, and then punched him in the arm, “You jerk!”

“Ow!” he dropped me and I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me again.

“Are you happy?” he smiled at me.

“So happy,” I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.


End file.
